Sakurako Amamiya
Sakurako Amamiya is a childhood friend of Yoshina Ageha. Appearance Personality During Elementary School, Amamiya was like a mediator between Ageha and Asaga, and she was always smiling and cheerful. As she grew up, she slowly began to feel disgust with the world she lived in, and to escape, she took the Psyren Survey. Upon her return from her first visit, her personality shifted even greater to a darker view of the world. Even though her nickname is "The Ice Princess" and she has a cold heart towards others to match, she can still find enjoyable things in the world, like Matsuri Sensei's music and, later on, Ageha. When Ageha goes to Psyren and saves her, she becomes more attached to him, although she can still live up to her "Ice Princess" name. When she is worn out or extremely angry, her eyes grow wide and blank and she says cruel words that terrify others. Thanks to Usui's Delete Spider, her memories were tampered with slightly and her cold-hearted personality had become slightly stronger, though it has always been present since her first visits to Psyren. Yandere Amamiya, named Abyss, has a vicious personality and gets a rush from from violence and bloodshed. If it wasn't for Ageha, she would murder thousands. Both Tsundere (calm & normal) and Yandere (wild & mean) Amamiya like Ageha. However, Abyss likes the "strong and dangerous" side of Ageha. She will often refer to him as her "beloved" and bluntly say she loves him. However, if Ageha says the wrong thing, she will attempt to kill him. Synopsis Past During elementary school, she bonded with Asaga and Ageha. The latter became suspicious of Amamiya, and how she changed, the cause of which was her mother's death. Her father is constantly away on business, so she lives alone. Ageha and Amamiya were in the same class in elementary school, but were not close friends. Ageha was one of few people who noticed her personality shift when her mother died. First Call arc In school, Amamiya was always seen reading books; she didn't have a single friend and most of her class ignored her, especially after an incident where a student tried to reach out, but Amamiya blurted out claims about Psyren. She had all ready been at part of Psyren before the main story started, and during class she would have mental breakdowns, where she would talk to herself about Psyren. The next day, after some girls hide her wallet, Ageha finds and returns it to her, to her embarrassment. Nemesis Q soon calls her to Psyren, and as she's whisked away, she inadvertently tells Ageha to save her. He discovers a card as well, and answers his phone, which Nemesis Q called, and is transported to Psyren. Ageha unexpectedly transports into Psyren by the creature, Nemesis Q finds a shocked Amamiya, but before Ageha could get any information, she faints from a burning fever. Ageha retreats with Amamiya on his back to a building, where there both witnesses a Tavoo kill a person. When the new players leave Ageha and approach the Danger Zone, they all get killed by the cyborg, Alfred. There, Asaga cures Amamiya, while Ageha recklessly tries to save the players. Unfortunately, they all die but Amamiya saves Ageha and Asaga by stopping Alfred with Rise to which Ageha killed Alfred with Amamiya's sword by stabbing his Core. The three survivors, Ageha, Amamiya, Ageha and an unknown person finds the pit stop, another pay phone and return home. PSI arc Back in Japan, Matsuri Yagumo, a friend and mentor of Amamiya, and a retired Psyren traveler, who's card has run out of times to travel to Psyren, explains to the newcomers that they will experience nosebleeds and fevers due to the sudden change of atmosphere, and the appearance of their PSI abilities. Meanwhile, the reckless survivor tells the public and is killed by Nemesis Q. The following day, Matsuri explains the rules of Psyren, including avoiding the danger zone and finding the gate, and most importantly, not telling non-travelers about Psyren. For Ageha and Asaga to survive the next round of Psyren, both needed to train their PSI, and Amamiya aids as well. Amamiya teaches Ageha and Asaga by having them touch her once with Telekinesis; Asaga easily uses PSI, but Ageha has a harder time. When he finally does use his PSI, unlike the others, feeds on his frustrated emotion instead and destroys a wall. Tatsuo & the Worm arc Amamiya, Ageha, Asaga, Kabuto, Oboro, and some new comers are summoned by Nemesis Q for another challenge. Ageha answers the phone call, the images are displayed in their mind, and they hear the speech, and afterwords, the newcomers panic. Amamiya punches a wall, and tells everyone to listen to her if they want to live. She explains everything she has learned up this point about Psyren, PSI powers, and those behind it; no one believes her. Oboro, because of his reckless charm, is able to rally all of the new comers to follow him outside... straight into the mouths of a sand worm. Ageha is furious with Oboro, and the newcomers that mindlessly follow him, for not listening, but Amamiya quietly tells him to not worry, no one ever does. Amamiya sends a telepathic message to survivors, commanding them to get to solid ground, where the Sand Worm can't feel their vibrations. Ageha runs after Oboro, who is still stuck there, and saves him, both of them are saved from the worm by Amamiya, and Asaga saves Amamiya from the worm as well. Eventually, it's just Amamiya, Ageha, Asaga, Kabuto, and Oboro: except Oboro, and then Kabuto, both fall ill to bloody noses and fevers, which signify the presence of PSI. Suddenly, the group hears a blast, from Tatsuo's Burst gun. Both Asaga and Amamiya recognize him, and there's a flashback of Asaga telling Amamiya about his childhood friend Tatsuo, and asking her if she's seen him in Psyren. Back in reality, Amamiya decides to fight him, realizing that he stands in between the group getting to the gate. She tells the other two to stay behind, wanting to protect them, after they saved her. She manages to get close to Tatsou, close enough to send her Mind Jack into him, where she discovers that he only has about 50% of his memories left, as a result of being turned into a Tavoo by W.I.S.E at a Siren Tower. Amamiya returns to the group, while Tatsuo recharges his gun, exhausted. Meanwhile, Oboro has come up with a plan to get to the gate, by stealing Tatsuo's mask, which repels the worm; Ageha is bait, and engages in hand-to-hand combat with Tatsuo, while Asaga sneaks around to try and get him back to normal. Amamiya pleads with Ageha to not go, saying it's too dangerous, but he cheerfully tells her it's Asaga and him, that they'll be alright. Inside, he tells her that he never wants her to go through pain like that again, even if she's completely recovered, and that he's sick of staying on the sidelines. Finally, Amamiya looks at the two, and tells them, "If you die, I will never forgive you!" This statement scared both Asaga and Ageha. Asaga manages to get him back to normal, for a time, but Tatsuo slips back, and stabs him. This enrages Ageha, and he summons Melcheeses's Door, his PSI. Amamiya senses this, and runs towards the area, where she sees an unconscious Asaga. Ageha's PSI destroys everything using PSI, so Amamiya quickly turns off her Rise, and his PSI destroys the sphere controlling him. Oboro arrives right after the fighting ends, abandoning the still feverish Kabuto, and unexpectedly heals Ageha and Asaga; Amamiya starts crying, thanking God that the two didn't die, which would be breaking their promise. Ageha pats her head, and tells her not to cry, saying that fate is always on his side, and brushes off the severity. She thinks to herself that she hates arguing with him, because she can never get her feelings, and a lot of other things... through to him. Suddenly, the worm reappears, and Amamiya sends out a telepathic message to not move, because the worm can't sense their presence yet. She grabs the mask, and blows, but nothing happens. She hands it to Ageha, demanding him to try, but Tatsuo reappears, and does it for them. They're surprised to find he's still alive, and he tells them everything that happened after he got captured. He thanks Ageha for saving him with his PSI, and they all travel to the gate. Everyone makes it through, but Tatsuo, who says he's going to search for his card, but is really going off to die peacefully. Tenjuu Elmore arc Third Trip arc Inui arc Tenjuu's Root arc Q's Master arc W.I.S.E arc Invasion arc Following WISE's attack on root. Kabuto talks with Sakurako, about confessing her feelings for Ageha, despite his thick headiness. After finding Ageha, she asks Asuka Yoshina to transfer Nova energy into her too, so she can be stronger and to not be a hindrance to Ageha. Nova arc She then enters her training with Ageha, in a sphere that Asuka created that allows him to manipulate time, that will allow them to have 100 hours to master Nova, before the 20 hours to war.Having little more to do than maintain the present domain they are residing within, Asuka conservatively inspects the progress of his juvenile students, noting how the cells from their respective bodies must be wailing from the transmutation of Nova. Ageha's form suddenly begins to undergo a dramatic change in composition but his father reassuringly contemplates how he should have expected his son's body to gain acceptance, it is his child after all. Amamiya on the other hand isn't faring to well, so Asuka warns her to neither get anxious nor rush but it still takes Ageha's subsequent intervention to return circumstances back to their former state of serenity. Observing the "steamy couple" before him, Asuka decides to utilize this opportunity to rest. As Ageha helps Amamiya he tell her he loves her and she should let him protect and it is his time to cheer her up. She is seen struggling while attempting to control her Nova, as she begins to 'fade' her sword begins to react from the energy emitted by Nova. She is later seen with Ageha and Asuka presumably finished with her training. She and Aghea later arrive to stop Shiners assault on Van and Lan. She then activates her nova and engages Shiner in battle, during which she reveals the true nature of her sword as well as the abilities of her Nova. She and Abyss then combine their efforts to defeat Shiner. Psyren manga; Chapter 132, PSI Abilities Burst File:Dfhfghddh.png|Abyss's Unnamed Burst Scythe Unnamed Scythe (Abyss) - This Burst Belongs Amamiya's Abyss Personality. As Amamiya's Abyss personality is a perfect Burst type she is able to create large scythe weapons on Burst strings form her back. The exact dimensions of the resultant Scythes conform to what Abyss believes the present circumstances necessitate, meaning that the fabricated Scythes can even extend to obscene lengths if so required, seemingly without consequence to the ease at which they can be manipulated due to their composition literally acting as an extension of Abyss herself. However, despite whatever incarnation the Scythes ultimately adopts, its indivertibly razor-sharp edge means that it is capable of slicing through the majority of materials effortlessly. Rise File:Bt psyren18 016 17.jpg|Kyaku Ryoku-Gen-Kai-To-Pap Superhuman - Amamiya is extremely proficient in Rise. An all-around Rise user, she has both quick reflexes from Sense-type Rise and speed from Strength-type Rise. She was able to catch a bolt shot by Alfred with a crossbow barehanded and capable of quickly latching onto, and breaking, the arm of Shiner. Her powers in Rise are way She most commonly uses weapons to help her in fights and help her Rise abilities but mostly uses swordsmanship with kicks. *'Kyaku Ryoku-Gen-Kai-To-Pap (lit. Leg Muscles: Full Power)' - Though only shown once, Amamiya pumps a vast majority of her Rise powers into her legs allowing her to run faster, longer, and jump higher than with spreading her Rise. Trance File:Drffyhdh.png|Mind Jack File:Serdhgsdy.png|Mind Jack: Insanity Size File:Dcyhyhd.png|Peeping Lover Mind Jack - Amamiya excels at Trance, using illusions to deceive her opponents and then proceeding to defeat them with her Rise. Amamiya can create two pronged weapons on a telepathic string that connects to the base of a person's or Tavoo's skull that allows her to probe their mind for memories, make them see false things or simply allows her to communicate with the other drifters securely without broadcasting long range telepathy. however when it was used in her fight against Gizani, he noted that it was slow and was able to block it with no trouble as unlike Burst waves, Trance thought waves are directly affected by the outside atmosphere and can be blocked by any defense. *'Mind Jack: Insanity Size' - Amamiya creates a giant crystallization of her Trance in the shape of a scythe., by creating this the enemy begins to feel the trance waves it emits. When shattered, it releases quantum thought waves that causes the enemy to hallucinate giving her time to defeat them with her Rise. *'Peeping Lover'- Amamiya creates camera lens-sized devices that allow her to see multiple areas at once in the form as files through use of her Trance and can control the camera's at will but there very Fragile. When a camera is broken a file will break with it making it a minor tool for spying. Nova File:Dhgdfhhd.png|Nova in use File:Sgfsgfeds.png|Split Personalities Split Personalities:'''When using nova, along with the sword Red Bones Of The Evil Soul, the combined powers allowed both Amamiya and abyss to be "out" at the same time so Amamiya uses Trance to read minds and Abyss uses her powerful Burst Scythes to attack accordingly, thereby making Amamiya a almighty-type being able to use all three types of PSI even if it's split between personalities making Amamiya and Abyss a great adversary. '''Trance Smoke: When Amamiya enters Nova she release's a huge amount of smoke in the area. The smoke is mixed with Nova powered Trance waves which allow her to read the minds of anyone in the smoke. This mind reading ability is not as good as Shao's but still good enough to make perfect counter attacks the minute the opponent thinks of a attack. she also able to create fakes out of the smoke. Weapons Amamiya is well versed in the use of weapons. She hides weapons in the locations she is at most often in the present so that, when she is transported to Psyren, she will be armed. She most commonly uses a katana in combination with her Rise abilities, but has been seen with a scythe on a chain and other makeshift weapons. *'Red Bones Of The Evil Soul' - An enchanted sword created by an psychicer called the "Ghostman", long before people with abilities were known as users of PSI. Amamiya receives this sword as a charm from Elmore Tenjuin before the Invasion arc. The sword itself is known to be a "mirror". Because of the swords ability to reflect the hearts emotions of the user. When using nova, along with the sword, the combined powers allowed both Amamiya and abyss to be "out" at the same time. References Navigation Category:The Resistance Category:Characters Category:Drifter